What if
by AnimeLoveIkuto
Summary: He was so sick of it, so sick of the way society was. He wanted to stand up to that idea. Why couldn't a fox say a bunny was cute? Why couldn't a fox be romantically involved with a bunny? (NickxJudy/Some OCs)
A/N: I do not own Zootopia. I love Disney and Zootopia, though.

* * *

Nick and Judy were walking back from their long day at the ZPD.

Nick looked fondly upon Judy. Her amethyst eyes shone so brightly in the moonlight. She was enchanting to say the least. Beautiful. Perfect. However, she was never his, and would never be his. She was a bunny. His ancestors would have eaten her, but all he wanted to do was hug her.

He had to pull himself back from that thought. He needed to get used to being her friend. Her hilarious, charming, and dashing best buddy. Her best friend who also really wanted to-

"Hey, dumb fox," Judy interrupted Nick's thoughts. "You have a strange look on your face. Are you thinking about someone special?"

That rabbit was sometimes very intuitive. He cursed her intelligence at that moment and just smiled at her slyly.

"If you mean me, you might be right darlin'." He said cockily. He always needed to cover the fact that he was thinking of Judy, so he just joked his way out of everything. He was so tired of living up to the stereotype that he was a sly fox.

"I'm not surprised." Judy said dryly.

"Where's the emotional bunny I know?" Nick said a bit dramatically. He had covered himself well. He always knew what to say to avoid an awkward situation. Nick wished he was better at dealing with his problems.

"Where's the uncaring Fox, I know?" Judy retorted.

"I'm so caring, Carrots. The most caring animal in all of Zootopia." Nick said gallantly. Nick was not who he truly wanted to be around Judy. He was merely an act.

"Of course you are Nick and I'm going to be a carrot farmer tomorrow."

"An adorable carrot farmer, might I add." He slipped. Hopefully, she would take that as a joke. She probably would. After all, most of the time she thinks he's joking.

"Nick, let's drop this conversation. You know only other bunnies are allowed to call bunnies adorable or cute." She said a bit annoyed.

He was so sick of it, so sick of the way society was. He wanted to stand up to that idea. Why couldn't a fox say a bunny was cute? Why couldn't a fox be romantically involved with a bunny? He knew he could never have children with Judy, and never have a normal life. He never had a normal life, anyway. He was a hustler that refused to pay taxes. He was extraordinary and never ordinary. Judy was extraordinary, too. Not because she saved Zootopia from prejudice and not because she was a star police officer, but because she was Judy. The enthusiastic, never-give-up, beautiful, kind bunny that he had looked up to and strived to be like.

She was his hero. She lived up to exactly what a ranger scout was and what he wanted to be .

He loved her. From getting to know her, his life had changed in the best way possible.

If only society would accept a fox loving a rabbit.

 _If only…._

Suddenly, a vortex like light that seemed to be pulling everything into it. However, it was ironic that Judy and Nick seemed to be the only animals around. Nick looked to Judy but she seemed to be frozen in time. A look of surprise on her face still evident from Nick's comment. Correction it was only Nick being pulled into the vortex. Nick started to face his inevitable fate that he would never get to tell Judy he loved her as he was taken into the unknown….

"Honey, are you okay?" A familiar voice said concerned.

Nick opened his eyes and noticed he was on the ground. He got up swiftly from a field on dirt and brushed it off of his pants. He saw Judy; however, she was not wearing her ZDP uniform. Instead, she was wearing a nice pink shirt and jeans. She looked at Nick with concern. Then, that's when he noticed something else peculiar a little kit with silver hair and purple eyes. The kit was holding onto Judy's arm with a binkie in his mouth. Nick was so confused. This must have been a weird dream. He looked around further to see an elephant slide and a swing set. At least he concluded he was in a park, but this was not Zootopia. It looked like the countryside.

"Honey, are you okay?" Judy said with anxiety in her voice.

"Of course, carrots." He said calmly even though he was confused by the situation.

"Carrots?" She questioned as she held the kit's hand tighter. "You haven't called me that in years. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I called you that today, Carrots. "He said with confidence

"You did not, dumb fox "Judy looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Dumb bunny" He said jokingly.

"Hey, don't say that in front of him." She motioned to the young kit holding her hand.

"And you were allowed to call me dumb? What kind of unjust game are you playing, Carrots?"

"I'm not playing a game, honey. I would appreciate if you stopped. Remember, kit can't hear any bad words. It's bad for his development." She said motioning to the little silver haired kit.

"Okay." Nick said begrudgingly.

Nick was in awe of how cute the little boy was. The kit could not have been Judy's offspring; yet, the boy looked strangely like her- only it was a fox and not a bunny.

"So, why are you babysitting the little guy?"

Judy started to laugh hysterically.

" That was actually funny, Nick." She said with tears in her eyes. "He's your son, too, y'know"

Nick fainted.


End file.
